Keeper Of The Future
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Mags' time machine malfunctions and flings Rachel into the future. Will she get back to her time? What will she learn? Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze and Flare, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Bree belongs to Syriensong83. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Elliott belongs to Purple27GameLord. Rachel, Crystal, Orion, Ice Shot, and Amelia belong to me. All other characters mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Keeper Of The Future**

Rachel and Crystal entered the lab to see what Mags was up to. They had heard a lot of noise earlier that morning and now were curious, going in and finding not only the inventor but Luminous there as well. "Hi!" Crystal greeted them. "What are you making?"

"Hi, Portal Masters!" Mags greeted them happily and Luminous waved to them. "I'm making a time machine that's powered by light energy to allow us to see events from the past or the future. Luminous, it's just about ready for you."

"Alright, Mags," said the former villain as he concentrated his power into the machine and the screen next to the inventor began to flicker and Mags smiled.

"Come take a look," she said, turning the dials to set it to the past.

Eager to see what event was showing, Rachel and Crystal came closer and the scene on the screen was from the Skylander-Arkeyan War and Rachel gasped as she recognized a familiar giant. "That's Bouncer!" She said in surprise.

Crystal recognized another giant. "There's Ninjini!" She said as they watched both the Tech and Magic Skylanders battle some trolls together and Rachel smiled as she saw Bouncer smile at Ninjini.

"So he had a crush on her back then too," she said with an amused giggle as she pointed at the screen.

Mags smiled. "Alright, how about we try the future?" She said, turning the dials.

But suddenly, the machine started to malfunction and began sparking. "Crystal, get down!" Rachel said, urgently guiding her little sister to under one of the nearby desks. Crystal didn't dare argue as the creaks and groans grew much louder.

"It's a power overload!" The Tech Portal Master cried out and quickly ran to see where Mags and Luminous were, but before she could find them, the G-Forces of the portal that formed sucked her in before a loud explosion sounded out. Pieces of the machine scattered around the lab and Luminous waited until it was quiet to help Mags out of the mess and to find the two Portal Masters, only finding Crystal, who was a bit terrified.

"What happened?" The young girl asked as the former villain picked her up.

"It was too much power and the machine overloaded," Mags said. "And worse, the G-Forces pulled Rachel into the portal."

Luminous gasped. "She could be anywhere in Skylands' time," he said worriedly.

Crystal looked worried and after Luminous set her down, she ran for the door. "I'm going to find my friends to help you!" She called out as she ran out.

"In the meantime, let's see if we can at least get the portal back together," said Luminous.

"I hope we can fix it and get Rachel back," Mags said worriedly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Skylands…_

Rachel woke up, feeling a bit dizzy and took in a deep breath before standing up, finding herself in a forest. "Huh? I wonder where I am?" She asked herself.

Rustling alerted her that someone was approaching and she whirled around, touching her necklace to activate her Portal Master power, her hands glowing gold as she scanned the forest. "Rachel?" She heard a voice call her name curiously.

Turning slowly, the older girl saw a figure wearing a green ninja mask as well as a hood over her head and wearing green ninja clothes and a sash that went around her with ninja stars on them. Rachel blinked as she looked at the girl. "Who are you?" She asked, lowering her hands but keeping her powers ready. The figure removed the hood and mask to reveal a 14 year old girl who looked very familiar to the older girl before it suddenly clicked in her mind. "Crystal?" She asked in wonder.

The new girl nodded and smiled at her before the two sisters hugged and Rachel got a good look at her younger sister. "You've grown up," she said. "And you look really beautiful."

"Thank you," said Crystal before looking curious. "How did you get so young?"

Rachel chuckled. "I didn't," she said. "I'm from the past. Mags and Luminous made a time machine, but it malfunctioned and I got pulled into it. The machine must have transported me to the future. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen," said the young ninja before looking thoughtful. "I remember that old time machine. Mags has it back at the Academy." She then noticed the sun was setting. "Will you come with me to the Academy, sis?"

"Of course," Rachel said and the two sisters quickly headed out of the forest, soon reaching a part of the M.A.P. the older girl recognized. Crystal turned to her.

"I have to go to the training area real quick," she said.

"I'll come with you," said the Tech Portal Master as she followed her little sister there and they soon reached the training area where Rachel stopped in shock at seeing people she instantly knew, despite them being seven years older. "Kairi? Isabel? Katie? Jamie?" She asked.

The four turned to her and Rachel saw Kairi was in a floor-length blue dress and had a hair clip with the Water symbol on it holding back part of her long hair, Jamie had grown a bit taller and was wearing a cloak similar to Enigma's, except the colors were blue and purple, Katie was wearing sky blue clothes that mimicked the style of the famous character Robin Hood, Isabel was wearing a black dress that complimented her figure and her dark hair hung loose behind her. The four of them looked at Rachel in shock and Jamie moved towards her. "Rach? Is that you, cous?" He asked.

"Yes, from the past," Rachel said with a smile.

"How did you get here?" Isabel asked.

"Mags' time machine brought me here," the Tech Portal Master explained. "It overloaded on us. I hope Mags, Luminous, and Crystal are okay."

Seeing that she looked worried and knowing she meant the three from the year she was from, the three nodded. Rachel then smiled at both Crystal and Jamie. "I'm very proud of how you both grew up," she said with a smile.

Two familiar Imaginators came up and Rachel gasped. "Orion! Ice Shot!" She exclaimed.

"Rachel?" They exclaimed in wonder, making everyone chuckle and explain before they saw some new Imaginators of the ninja class walk by and Crystal went up to her sister.

"Do you remember Blaze?" She asked.

"Of course I do!" Rachel said with a smile.

Crystal smile and pointed to where the Ninja Imaginators were and Rachel gasped as she instantly recognized the now older Fire/Undead Portal Master, but he now wore armor that was more sleek with the Undead symbol on the back connected by red lining designs to the front, which had the Fire symbol and both symbols were made out of crystals with a red lining the Fire design and he now had a gold belt instead of a red one, but other than that he had the same design as the Blaze she knew in the present. Blaze put away his katana and turned to see Rachel and he took a step back in shock. "It's me, Blaze," she said. "But I'm from the past, seven years back, actually."

Seeing it was her and recognizing the Tech gear necklace she wore, he relaxed. "Time travel?" He asked.

"Yeah. Mags' machine brought me here."

By this time, everyone regrouped with Bree, Drew, Elliott, and Amelia joining them, stunned as well, but welcoming Rachel all the same and Crystal looked at Blaze. "I finished my training, Master," she said in respect.

"Very good, Crystal," he said with a smile.

Rachel looked shocked at this, but then realized it. "Blaze? Are you a Sensei now?" She asked curiously.

He nodded. "Yes," he said before indicating they head for the Academy. "Why don't we go talk somewhere more private?"

 _Back in the present…_

Crystal had found everyone and they were all in the lab helping Mags to rebuild the time machine, but while this was going on, Luminous noticed how sad Mags looked and went over to her. "Mags, what is wrong?" He asked curiously.

"It's all my fault this happened," said the normally peppy inventor. "Rachel's lost somewhere and I'm the one who caused it to happen."

"Mags, it was an accident," Luminous said reassuringly. "We'll get Rachel back. Knowing her, she's immediately sought us out and is waiting patiently for us to find a way to get her back."

That helped Mags perk up and she looked at him. "Luminous…thanks," she said before getting up and jumping back into the fray to help the others and he joined her, hoping that they'd soon have Rachel back safe and sound.

 _In the future…_

The group of Portal Masters went inside the Academy and into one of the relaxing rooms, catching Rachel up on what had happened to them all. Jamie had become a sorcerer like Enigma, Isabel and Bree became the dual guardians of the Sensei Undead Temple, Kairi became the guardian of the seas, Katie became the guardian of the Sensei Air Temple, Drew became a Sensei of his four elements and trained both Imaginators and Skylanders in the Sensei Earth Temple, Elliott became the guardian of the Sensei Water and Dark temples, Amelia was the guardian of the Sensei Light Temple, and Blaze was now a Sensei of the different battle classes and Crystal was training with Blaze to be a great ninja like him.

Rachel was happy for all her friends and how great their lives turned out and she then noticed that Isabel, Kairi, Katie, Elliot, Blaze, and Amelia all had rings on their left hand ring fingers and they smiled when they saw she noticed the rings. Rachel looked up at them. "Did you guys all get married?" She asked curiously.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

Rachel blinked and honestly felt like she was about to faint from all the surprises, but then thought of something. "Hey, what became of my future self?" She asked curiously.

Before anyone could answer her, the doors burst open and a four year old little girl with magenta hair and green eyes came running in, going up to Blaze and hugging him and he picked her up, returning the hug. Rachel blinked as she was confused, but noticed the young girl looked very familiar. Blaze smiled at seeing her confusion. "This is Flare," he said with a smile. "She's mine and Roller Brawl's daughter."

That was a surprise Rachel would have never seen coming. "Y-Your daughter?!" She exclaimed in surprised, almost falling backwards, but Jamie and Crystal quickly caught her, chuckling a little at the completely stunned look on the time-misplaced girl's face.

Blaze chuckled, not taking offense. "Roller and I had Flare a year after we got married and she is a little bundle of joy," he said, hugging his daughter, who giggled happily.

"I love you, Daddy," she said in a cute voice that made everyone smile.

"I love you too, my little rose," he said fondly.

Rachel couldn't help thinking that was cute and smiled before glancing around. "Hey, where are your significant others, anyway?" She asked curiously.

"They had gone out," said Isabel. "But if Flare is back, then they probably are too."

Just then, six Skylanders came in and Rachel found herself looking at an older Freeze Blade and Roller Brawl, whose hair was now longer and she wore it down and it was now wavy. Thumpback, Rattleshake, Echo, and Doom Stone hadn't changed much, which made Rachel smile. When the six saw her, they froze in shock, but when their lovers explained what happened, they welcomed the time-misplaced girl as they sat with their lovers. Rachel then remembered the question she had on her mind before the Skylanders came in. "Hey, I'm just curious, what became of my future self?" She asked curiously.

The others smiled. "I think it's better if we show you," said Jamie.

"I agree," said Katie.

The Portal Masters all stood and the ones with spouses told them that they'd be right back and Blaze handed Flare to Roller. "I'll be back, my roses," he said, kissing Flare's head and kissing Roller on the lips, making his wife smile at him and his daughter giggle.

* * *

 _Back in the past…_

Mags saw that they were almost done fixing the machine, but she also could have sworn to herself that she saw Luminous staring at her and she got butterflies in her stomach, but quickly focused on the machine and it was now completed. "Okay," she said. "Luminous, we need you to power it up."

"You've got it," he said and did so and they all gathered round, anxious as Mags began twisting the dials carefully and Luminous kept an eye on the power this time as they searched for Rachel in the timeline.

Back in the future, the Portal Masters soon found Rachel's future counterpart and Rachel stopped in shock as her eyes widened. Her future self was in a white dress with gold lining and a sash that had all ten elements on it. Her future counterpart turned to her in surprise and the others explained the situation while Rachel stood there in shock, not knowing what to ask. She saw her future counterpart smile gently at her. "I'm afraid I can't reveal much to you, but I can tell you this. Master Eon retired some time ago and selected me, you, to be the guardian master of Skylands," she said.

Relief hit the time-misplaced girl that Master Eon was still alive, but she also was stunned and couldn't believe Eon would chose her to take his place. She then remembered Kaos. "What about Kaos? Is he still around?" She asked.

In response, her future self held out a hand and a projection of an older Kaos appeared, looking very much like he always did. "He is still on the loose and a big threat," she heard her future counterpart say.

"My proton, are you here?" A familiar voice called out.

Future Rachel smiled. "I'm in here, my love," she called out.

"Mama!" A voice called out and Rachel watched as a now taller Magna Charge came out, but his colors were exactly the same and in front of him was a seven-year-old robot child, who ran up to Future Rachel. The time-misplaced girl looked at the child and her eyes widened. He looked exactly like Magna Charge, only he had two legs and a blue eye that was the same color as Rachel's eyes and his colors were gold and red. His design made Rachel do a double take as she had imagined that if she and Magna had a son, he'd look exactly like the little one now sitting in Future Rachel's lap.

"Hello, Speedlight," Future Rachel said to him. "How was the event?"

"It was great, Mama!" Speedlight said excitedly.

"Show your mother what you won, son," said Magna Charge with a big smile.

The little robot proudly held up a blue ribbon and Rachel felt pride fill her, knowing her future counterpart felt the same pride as she hugged her son. "Great job, sweetie!" She said happily.

Magna Charge then saw the time-misplaced Rachel and blinked in surprise, noting the differences and comparing her to pictures in his data banks before smiling gently. "You're from the past, seven years back," he said gently.

Rachel nodded. "Yes," she said and they then heard a static noise and saw a green sparkly portal appear and Rachel gasped. "It's my friends back in my time."

As she was ready to step into the Portal, she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Blaze. "Rachel, please don't tell anyone what you saw here," he said, a cautious note in his voice. "Please keep it a secret, for it might affect our futures if you tell anyone."

"I understand," she said gently before taking a deep breath. "But because of what I've seen, it is now my responsibility to make sure this future doesn't change."

"It's a big responsibility," said her future counterpart gently.

Rachel nodded before straightening her shoulders. "I won't let you down," she promised. "Goodbye, my friends. See you in the future."

With that, she leapt into the portal, which disappeared behind her and she squinted her eyes as the colors grew brighter before she landed on the landing pad of the time machine.

Everyone was relieved when they saw Rachel was back, safe and sound. "Rachel!" They cried out, racing up and hugging her. She returned the hugs after she opened her eyes and found herself back in her own time. Relief filled her again.

"What happened to you?" Isabel asked worriedly.

"I landed in a forest and spent the whole time trying to find a way back," Rachel said truthfully. "But I'm very glad to be back with all of you."

They smiled and headed out and Luminous turned to Mags with a big smile. "You did it, Mags," he said. "You're a great inventor."

Mags blushed, but smiled. "Thanks, for that and for helping me," she said softly before kissing him, which shocked the former villain, but he returned the kiss, holding her close.

Rachel saw this out of the corner of her eye and smiled before telling her friends she was going to find Magna Charge, who had been on a mission at the time. "He just got back," Bree told her. "I bet he's looking for you too."

The Tech Portal Master raced out of the Academy, finding the robot she had given her heart to and running up to him. He turned and caught her as she glomped him and kissed him. "Well, hello, my proton," he said with a smile.

"Hello, my magnetic charge," she said and he shuddered happily as she held onto him before looking up at him. "Magna, do you think…we could build a child for us? A son?"

He looked at her and blinked. "How did you know I was going to ask you about doing that?" He asked.

She smiled. "I didn't," she said truthfully, having truly not known that Manga Charge had been wanting a son too.

He smiled at her. "Yes, I believe we can," he said and saw her smile. "Let's go see Mags about it."

Hand in hand, they headed back to the Academy and Rachel smiled, knowing that all of her friends and the couples at the Academy would one day have a great future.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
